Guy's Night In
by cartoongeek13
Summary: This probably doesn't jibe with the YJ universe, but hey, I had fun writing it. The guys are staying at the Reyes' for some late-night snacking, zombie slaying, and truth-or-daring. No slash, no language except English, and no real plotline. Fun, right?


**AN: This is my first Young Justice thing, and I have not been able to keep up with the series so far. If I'm wrong I don't really care. :D My family only has Netflix and Amazon as far as TV goes, and Young Justice is available on neither. **

**Ugh, Tim is going to be so OOC. I mean, he still has his mask on, but I doubt that staying at Jaime's house was Bat-approved.**

**If someone would fill me in on Young Justice, I would be grateful. And if you know about Green Lantern: Animated Series or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, that info would be much appreciated too. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice, I would put it on Netflix. But I don't so it's not on there. :( **

* * *

The guys night in at the Reyes started off wonderfully with some Zombie Fiesta 3 on the game station. Surprisingly, Jaime was the most enthusiastic about blowing the heads off the sombrero-wearing zombies, muttering a few Spanish phrases that no one could decipher but sounded menacing to say the least.

"It's not every day that you get this sort of opportunity." he claimed after a few slightly apprehensive glances from his guests.

"Her-_man_-o, you are having way too much fun with this." Bart remarked, knocking a zombie off his feet with a blow to the gut from his virtual bat.

"You are too, _hermano_!" Jaime shot back. "We've had to duct tape your controller twice already!"

Bart glanced down at his patchy controller and snorted. "I only had to get it duct taped once, an-" the zombie in front of him popped up on his screen, apparently still undead. Bart yelped before continuing his random button mashing with more exuberance than before, killing every other zombie on his screen except the one attacking him. "No no no no no!"

"That's the spirit, Bart!" Jaime cackled evilly. "_Vuelve al infierno de donde vino, Señor Mustachio!_"

"Got it." Conner stated monotonously, taking the flesh-eating thing out for good and saving Bart's last life.

The speedster let out a sigh. "That was close!" he looked down at his cracked and, in a few places, melted controller and grimaced. "Uh...Jamie, I think I moded your controller..."

"Then fix it, Bart! The tape is- _morir, zombi!_ -on the counter."

Bart zipped to the counter and back, tape in tow. "But I don't wanna use the glittery tape again!" he whined.

"Sorry, but it's all we got."

"It's not _that_ bad, Bart." Tim added from across the room. The couch couldn't seat more than three, so he had claimed the chair adjacent to the neutral sofa.

Bart narrowed his eyes and held up the tape. The glitter sparkled in the red light coming from the television and Tim could just make out the unicorns through his mask.

"I've been wrong before."

Bart shrugged. "I'm bored with this game anyway." he popped up off the couch. "Let's do something else."

"Like what exactly?" Conner asked, setting down his controller and stretching before getting up. "Raiding the goodie drawer again?"

"Nah, I think once is enough for that drawer." Jaime weighed in while slipping the video game into its case. "And I thought we were running low on snacks _before_ you guys showed up..." his eyes narrowed and he hissed something over his shoulder, earning him a confused look from Tim, who was at his immediate left.

"Uh...we could do regular sleepover stuff?" Tim suggested.

"Define 'regular'."

"Well...ya know...normal stuff." he explained lamely.

"_Ese_, Bart is from the future, Superboy is a clone, and I have armor with a mind of its own. _Re_-define normal."

"Oh, I know! I know what we should do!" Bart cut in, his hand in the air. "Truth or dare!"

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what girl's do at sleepovers?"

Bart seemed unfazed. "C'mon guys, it'll be just like on TV! We could-" No one could tell what Bart was saying after that, for in all his excitement his mouth was running a mile a minute.

Tim turned to Jaime. "Soooo, do_ you_ want to play truth or dare?"

"It's more like confession or torture," Jaime shrugged and headed toward the kitchen." but we've already watched a movie, played Zombie Fiesta, and emptied out the snack drawer, so I'm out of ideas. Anyone else have any suggestions?"

Conner held his hands up in surrender. "Your house, you decide." he pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and sat down.

"Then I guess we could play-"

"Yes! Dudes, this is gonna be so crash!" Bart was jumping up and down in pure glee. "My first ever game of truth or dare!"

* * *

Bart groaned. "This is so not crash! You guys haven't even done anything embarrassing yet!"

"Not our fault Tim can't cook up a good dare." Jaime snapped his phone shut and smiled at Conner, who was sitting right next to him. "I won't be so nice. Truth or dare?"

"...Dare."

Jaime rubbed his hands together diabolically. "You sure about that, _ese_?" he suddenly whipped his head to the right and began mumbling in Spanish. "Um...what was I saying?" he directed at his friends, evidently done talking to himself.

"Conner chose dare." Bart supplied boredly from the other side of the table.

"Oh, yeah." Jaime smirked. "Then I dare you to dress in drag, Superboy."

"WHAT?!" he looked over at Tim and Bart, the first clutching his sides in peals of laughter, and the latter guffawing.

"_Mi mamá_ has some clothes you can wear." Jaime went on indifferently.

"Dude! He has to wear your _mom's_ clothes too? That is so cruel!" Bart interjected between laughs.

"Does that spice it up enough for you, Bart?" Tim asked after recovering from his laughing fit.

Conner crossed his arms defiantly. "I am not doing that."

"Aw, _c'mooooon_!" Bart whined. "If you quit the game'll be over and I'll never get picked!"

Conner pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he glared at Jamie. "but _no _dresses."

"Agreed, but you've got to have a bow in your hair."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, you think he's about done in there?" Bart asked, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor impatiently. He had been standing next to the bathroom door since Conner went in to change half an hour earlier.

"Maybe the clothes don't fit." Tim reasoned.

"Probably."

Then the door opened and Conner Kent strutted out in...a black t-shirt and jeans. He walked up to Jaime and gave him the women's clothing.

"Wouldn't fit." he explained.

"You could've at least put the bow on." Jaime seemed genuinely disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing Superboy in drag any time soon. Conner pointed to a smallish pink bow clipped on the side of his head. "Oh."

Tim sighed. "That was anti-climactic."

"Yep, but he still _sort of_ did the dare so," he patted Conner on the shoulder. "you're up, _ese_."

"Great. Bart, truth or-"

"Truth!"

Conner raised an eyebrow before asking, "Are there any heroes, other than you, in the future?"

"You bet your sweet patootie there are!" Conner's eyebrows raised higher. "I'm even friends with a few of 'em. Their powers are...fine, but they aren't really powerful. Not like you guys."

"Cool."

"Yeah," Bart gave a small smile. "they're the best."

"What are their powers exactly?" Tim wondered aloud. "We could get a head-start on a file for them if you give us some info."

Bart appeared to hesitate before answering, "I don't think they'd appreciate me talking behind their backs."

"It's not a big deal, Bart-"

But the defenses were up. "Then why don't you tell us your secret ID before I tell you my friends'?" Tim visibly tensed and scowled at the time-traveler.

Jaime stepped in. "Woah, guys, chill."

"Yeah, there's no reason to get all worked up." Conner agreed.

Bart's eyes scanned the floor as he scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Sorry about getting snappish with you, dude. I'm just...kinda protective of them, ya know?"

Tim loosened up a bit and responded, "It's cool. I was just surprised is all."

"You're not mad?"

"Nope."

Bart looked relieved and smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you...truth or dare?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Don't stall."

* * *

**AN: Yeah...this was fun to write. :D The ending was a little forced though, but I think it turned out ok. :/**

**I probably screwed up a few times though, but that's probably from lack of information. I honestly have no idea what's going on in their universe right now. I'll probably come back to this later and edit some more. Probably make it longer and better. :P**

**And the Spanish in this is so off. XD Most people on here say _ese _is equivalent to dude, but I googled it and it's translated _that_.**

**I guess I should put down the other translations too. **

**"_Vuelve al infierno de donde vino, señor mustachio!_" = "Go back to the hell where you came from, Mr. Mustachio!"**

**"_morir, zombi!_" = "die, zombie!" **

**"_Mi_ _mamá_" = "My mom" **


End file.
